cotton_and_meadow_world_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cottonfur
Welcome! River lily *RiverlillyYou're hiding something *9:34Meadowwind5I'm tatting *9:36RiverlillyWhat does tatting mean? *9:36Meadowwind5http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tatting *9:37RiverlillyOh *You're still hiding something. *9:38Meadowwind5What? *What? Tell me? *Because i'm not! *9:38RiverlillyYou tell me. *9:38Meadowwind5Fine then Bitch *9:38RiverlillyTell her the truth. *9:38Meadowwind5What truth? *9:39RiverlillyYou know what truth. *9:39Meadowwind5What Truth? *9:40RiverlillyI am done on the matter. *9:40Meadowwind5What the fuck? *What Turth? *9:41RiverlillyI will not say it again. I am done on the matter. *9:45Meadowwind5Then don't bring up this suptid shit * *Meadowwind5And you ask and they don't respond *9:53RiverlillyI would leave it be. *9:53Meadowwind5Not when they don't answer you~ *So answer me *9:54RiverlillyAnd I don't like being cussed at, so please don't *9:54Meadowwind5THEN TELL ME *9:54RiverlillyI refuse to tell you something you already know. *9:54Meadowwind5HAT?! **WHAT?! *9:55RiverlillyGood night. Cotton I fucking banned her, Fucking asshole. It's just dancing Mama 01:56, August 31, 2014 (UTC) *Flamepelt: Doing great after screaming and smashing my face into a pillow. Coalgaze: ... Why did you do that? Flamepelt: It relieves my stress because there's this admin that is very scary Coalgaze: She sounds like a b**** Coalgaze: Is this on a Warrior's Website? Flamepelt: Wiki Coalgaze: Show me the wiki please Coalgaze: I'm just gonna scold her Flamepelt: Do NOT Flamepelt: She will burn, ban crumple shred and eat you thousand fold Coalgaze: Idc Coalgaze: She's being mean to you, people like that in the past have driven me to cut and bruise myself so can't let those people exist Flamepelt: Whatever you do it will fall on me bc Flamepelt: If you scold Cotton Flamepelt: She'd burn me too Coalgaze: Cotton is a funny name for such a horrible person Leopardlilly: I know a b!tch named Cotton Leopardlilly: i can burn her and she won't even know I'm your friend Flamepelt: She'll know Leopardlilly: No she won't Flamepelt: She knows--almost everyone knows--I am not Cotton's best friend *Leopardlilly: I don't either. I don't like anyone nicknamed Cotton. Flamepelt: I'm like not her biggest fan Coalgaze: I will say it's provoked by Leopardlilly: then I'll still protect you Coalgaze: Sootfur or whoever is on there Flamepelt: Nobody from here is on there. Leopardlilly: i WILL be, soon Coalgaze: I'll just blAME IT ON some random poor fellow Leopardlilly: blame it on me Leopardlilly: I can handle anyone named Cotton Flamepelt: You cannot handle Cotton alone. Leopardlilly: Yes I can. Flamepelt: She's an admin and has the power to ban you. Flamepelt: Infinite bans, yo. Leopardlilly: I don't care! Leopardlilly: I am only going on there to give her a taste of her own medicine. Leopardlilly: Not to make friends. Leopardlilly: and anyway, she's just a stupid Leopardlilly: gurl Coalgaze: Flame Coalgaze: Gimme link Coalgaze: I will join it Leopardlilly: gimme link too Flamepelt: NO *Coalgaze: and then hate Cotton publicly Coalgaze: and then scold her Coalgaze: and make her a better person Leopardlilly: I guess I could just lecture her. Coalgaze: and then get banned *Help me. *They want to maul her just because I said I screamed D: *Good thing they have no idea what the wiki is. *And never will. *Because I have a plan. Ot's called "Operation Never give them the Link" *6:31Meadowwind5What Wiki is this? *6:32TroutieeIt's not a wiki *It's a chatzy *6:32Meadowwind5Let her come here please *I wish to speck to her *6:33TroutieeLeo and Coal? *They left the chat a few minutes ago but they come pretty often. *6:33Meadowwind5Both please *Link them here when they come back *And I will explain what happened Ok So my Bitch *Meadowwind5Stitches and 's *Bitc.h *fuck *dick *I'm sorry *But umm * *Ok *Nope not ok *If you are getting rid of all things related to pussy *ok that works *So *If you are getting rid of all female mean words *You need to get rid of all bad words *Dick should be removed than *3:10TroutieeWasn't me *Twas Crys *3:11Meadowwind5WHAT?1 *3:11TroutieeTWAS *CRYS *3:11Meadowwind5WHEN?! *3:11TroutieeLIKE *A COUPLE WEEKS AGO! *She didn't remove proch monkey though *porch* *Whatever you say *Don't say porch monkey to a...darker skinned person *Or a watermelon chaser *3:12Meadowwind5You seem so racist *Like *Those words don't happen here! *3:12TroutieeWasn't me *Twas Dad *Lol you don't know how often him and Midget Boy throw around the n word *3:13Meadowwind5hoe *Ho *Ok *3:13TroutieeEdgar Allan Poe's Hoe house *He courted several older women and married his 13 year old cousin *And was a drunkard and drug addict *Yet managed to become the most respected poet in history wtf *What happend to Feenie? *3:18Meadowwind5She left *I need Cotton *Omg *My first fight as a noob * *3:19TroutieeWhaaaat *-Scrolls down Feenie's talk page- Ohhhh *Vi did it? *3:20Meadowwind5It was Vi and feenie *3:20TroutieeOh *Well that's quite bipolar there *This thingy *3:21Meadowwind5Who was on when this happened? *3:22TroutieeAll I see is Vi and Feenie so far *3:22Meadowwind5When Crys got rid of the words and made this wiki sexist *3:23TroutieeOh *I was *And yeah *I think Luna and Cotton maybe *Idk *Me and her as far as I remember *3:23Meadowwind5Just show you know I'm showing this text to Cotton *So tell me what you remember *3:23TroutieeAlright *So *Crys and I were talking about stuffs when she got on and saw that when I said or something of the sorts *She said she'd fix it *I said okay, I didn't mind, and she said she would do all the other words *I can live with hovering my mouse, but I didn't know about it being sexist *3:25Meadowwind5Well *If the word player *Is allowed *than The term whor.e should be *Because it's the same thing *If it's wrong for one gender *It's wrong for the other *If it's wrong for one race *It's wrong for the other What I want to send her Ok, So crys, Since I suck at formatting and I can't add or remove Emotes I was wondering if you could put back the words, Whore, Cunt, Slut, and Bitch. I don't know how it happened or if it was wiki, But I found it kinda was annoying, That you can say dick but not cunt, To me it was sexist, Like it's not ok to call someone a cunt, but it's ok to call them a dick, Like one gender is better than another. Anyway, Besides I annoyance and simi-anger at that, If you can't remove the blocking on the emote Please remove all swear words because serously it's fucking dumb. Elegance is always in style 20:33, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Or should it be a Blog? Elegance is always in style 20:35, December 9, 2014 (UTC)